Emotions
by Raawr.x
Summary: I've set myself the challenge of exploring as many emotions as I can through Sherlock characters with sets of two chapter stories… so give it a read, you might find one or two you like. Oh yeah, not necessarily in chronological order . Raawr.x
1. Happy

**A/N: I really do not know where this idea came from but I got a list of emotions from the internet and I'm going to try and explore them through the characters in Sherlock and some OC's thrown in here and there, each pair of consecutive chapters such as 1&2 or 3&4 and so on are going to be carrying on from one-another**

**Main Summary: I've set myself the challenge of exploring as many emotions as I can through Sherlock characters with sets of two chapter stories… so give it a read, you might find one or two you like. Oh yeah, not necessarily in chronological order  
^.^ Raawr.x**

**Mini Summary: These first two chapters are a bit of an extension on my story 'Just Another 221B' with Abigail Lestrade enjoy! ^.^**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Happy

Abigail Lestrade was the absolute light of her father's life; she was his only daughter and the father of four was completely prepared to give her anything she wanted. Donovan loved the little girl, she was always so happy and giggly the only problem was her attitude towards… _Him._

Abigail was three, her daddy had been friends with 'the freak' since before she was born so she was perfectly used to his presence, and she was usually happy to see him but this time she was simply curious about the new friend he had brought along.

John knew full well that both Lestrade and Anderson had children, but hell he had never counted on meeting any of them, instantly though he could see why many people were completely taken in by the dark eyed toddler, even Sherlock, she was absolutely adorable.

When they had first entered Lestrade's office, well… Not entered as such… When Sherlock had burst through the door into Lestrade's office the last thing John ever thought he would see was the Detective Inspector sat cross legged on the floor playing animal card snap with a toddler and obviously loosing, not by choice either. She was very quick to acknowledge their presence glancing up quickly and then back down to the game.

"'Nap!" She announced slapping her hand on the pile of cards sitting between them,

"Jeez Abbie, not again!" Lestrade sighed "Morning," He nodded acknowledging them for the first time since they entered the room

"Yep! Look daddy, see…" She slid the top card away revealing its twin underneath, "I win!" She grinned

"Again… You win again…Abs you've been winning all morning" He stood up and picked up the grinning little girl "How'd you get so good? You been playing with Richard again?"

"No play with Richard, he let me win so does Dan," She wrapped her arms around his neck "Louis get angry when I win" She giggled

"So you've been playing with Louis?"

"Winning" She corrected him, her dark brown hair bobbing over her black eyes, Abigail had long, wavy, dark brown hair (probably the colour Lestrade's had been before he started going grey) with a full fringe that was getting a little long "Hello" She smiled at them both, but continued to watch John with her childlike curiosity before looking up at her dad, pointing to the pile of cards on the floor "Clear up?"

"Yeah, good idea princess…" He set her down on the sofa, then proceeded in picking the cards up, shuffling them into a pile and putting them on the table in front of Abigail

"Busy now?" She asked, he nodded, she hopped off the sofa "Ah, Sally pay?" She looked up at the sergeant that had just entered the room, Sally looked at her and she held up the pile of cards.

"Oh, not right now monster" She cooed, affectionately running her hand over the little girls head "If your daddy's busy then unfortunately so am I"

Abigail let out a little huff of disappointment before looking up at Sherlock then John and receiving negative head shakes from both. She sighed and pushed herself back up onto the sofa pulling crayons and a colouring book out of her back pack,_ Disney_ colouring book. She opened it to a random page, and flipped through several before settling as the adults talked, traded insults and Anderson entered the room somewhere in-between all of the latter. She considered the page and waited for a break in the grownups conversation.

"Daddy?" She asked sweetly, Lestrade looked through the crowd of people around him to his young daughter holding up a picture from _Lady and The Tramp_ "Movie later?" She pointed to the picture with emphasis "This one?"

Lestrade smiled "Sure thing Bubba,"

She clapped happily, her little girl type of approval put smiles on the faces of all the adults in the room.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: Reviews appreciated, do let me know what you think ^.^**


	2. Relaxed

**A/N: Back with Abigail and Lestrade! ^.^**

**Lestrade/Any Character Family/General**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Relaxed

Two bowls of crisps, different flavours, a big bag of chocolate buttons, a large bottle of Ribena and a ham pizza sat between the father-daughter pair as they settled down to watch the movie. Abigail looked forlornly at the space between them before the movie fully started.

"What's the matter Bubba?" he asked her watching her expression change from concerned to upset in a way.

"Far 'way" She frowned, swinging her little legs unhappily

"A'right then Bubbs'" He reached over, picked her up and set her on his lap with a smile "Better?"

"Yep!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged, before settling down snuggling into him.

Greg Lestrade loved spending time with his little girl, she was such a relaxing alternative to the boys, quite happy to sit down and watch a film with some food where the boys insisted on making some form of noise, Richard at eighteen with his guitar but that was a nice sound, Daniel and Louis, nine and seven respectively, on the other hand were constantly arguing over anything at all, toys, food, who was closest to dad, but they were all out for the evening, Richard was out with his girlfriend at a college gig one of his friend's bands, Daniel however was at a friend's birthday party and Louis was playing football, then sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Pizza?" She looked up at him and pointed to the plate.

"Good idea, before it goes cold,"

He picked up the plate and set it on his other leg which was unoccupied, handed her a slice and grabbed one for himself. They ate happily in silence as the cartoon dogs rampaged across the screen along with the 'We Are Siamese' cats.

Abigail sang along to every song urging him to join in where possible, which he did even doing the proper voices for the cats, the squeaky voice made his throat hurt, like his body was protesting to it but he wanted to make his little girl laugh, giggle and smile which he succeeded with many times before the film was over.

As the credits rolled up the screen, the lights were turned on, revealing an empty plate; two empty bowls; a half empty bottle of Ribena and a half empty bag of chocolate buttons. Abigail yawned.

"Tired Bubba?" He picked her up, hugged her tight, she shook her head protesting. "Okay then" He smiled and laid down on the sofa pulling her close to him, he kissed her head, stroking her hair in a soothing way and it wasn't long before her body surrendered and she fell asleep, Daddy not far behind though really.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: How'd'ya like the first little story? Reviews anyone? ^.^**


	3. Hate

**A/N: I've decided to do a little summary for each two chapter story because chances are they are completely unrelated to the one immediately before or after**

**Mini Summary: Anderson will never learn from his mistakes, but something tells me Donovan will…**

**Anderson/Donovan – Non-romantic but the two main characters Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Hate

Anderson threw the newspaper down on the desk in Sally's immediate line of sight.

"Why don't they just get over it already?" He grumbled "The freak committed suicide because he was a fraud! And the papers are still reporting on him,"

Sally simply hmm'ed in reply not looking up from the reports and various paperwork she was signing.

"He's dead and to be honest I still hate him! He's still overshadowing everything that we do, papers are complaining that crime rates are going up after he died making us all look bad." He slammed his fist down on the table "Sally are you listening to me?"

The female sergeant looked up from her paperwork and nodded smiling slightly and blinking slowly.

Hate. The only way to explain the mood that Anderson was in at any time _he_ was mentioned, newspapers, TV, just mentioned in passing, it seemed that a whole other being took over him, his voice and features coated with hate, even if he tried to hide it the slightest tinge was still there and easily detected.

"He deserved to die, he threw himself off of that building because everything was getting out of control and he knew that sooner or later we would figure out that it was all him. Don't you hate him for what he did? All those things he said to us, to you, doesn't it make you angry?"

He was right, it _did_ make her angry, and it made her angry _before_, she had absolutely hated the bones of the man, she couldn't stand him but he had never openly insulted her like she had him. Anderson would really never see nor notice the impact their actions had on their relationship with Lestrade.

"Lestrade should never have listened to him. It was always going to back fire on us once the chief super eventually found out."

"Shut up! Joe just shut up!" She buried her head in her hands "Do what's best for everyone right now. Get out of here." She growled, he just looked at her like he was expecting her to go back on what she had said and apologise "Now."

Sally glared pointedly at him; she'd never really hated Anderson before, but now seemed like a good time to start.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: I just decided to give Anderson a random name so I decided on Joe, I don't know why, but Reviews anyone? ^.^**


	4. Shame

**A/N: Continuing on from the last chapter ^.^**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Shame

Stupid Anderson. From his lab at the opposite end of the building he doesn't see what the atmosphere is like between her and Lestrade now. Speaking of Lestrade…

He just walks by her desk, dumps a few more files, reports, paperwork into the tray she has just managed to empty, before entering his office letting the door slam shut behind him. No words, not even a nod of the head, no acknowledgement what so ever from the much older DI. Recent events had certainly taken their toll on him; where there had once been laughter lines there were now frown lines, coupled with worry lines, the ever strengthening creases in his forehead, the big dark eyes that had once sparkled from the fulfilment he got out of the 'catching bad guys' part of his job were now dull, he rarely smiled and when he did it was a small fake smile, not like his old 'well done' grins or 'that was supposed to be a joke' smiles.

The message was as clear as day to her, he was never going to forgive them for what they had done, or at least not any time soon, no matter how much she tried to make it up to him. From his point of view her and Anderson had almost destroyed him and had managed to destroy the reputation of someone who he had always deemed to be a good man, he had never needed to help them but he did and they owed him a lot, they had to face up to it, without him many killers, criminals would still be out there, kidnap victims, stolen paintings still lost to the world.

She missed both their personal relationship as well as the banter, joke and smile filled professional one; the three of them, her, Anderson and Lestrade had always been quite the team, on and off the clock, very tight knit. They regularly had gone out for drinks together after work, and always after a hard case, no one had ever really understood it.

She looked up to him as a sort of father/brother sort of figure and he had treated her the same way that he treated his little sister, he had always protected her. Stood by her even when he knew she was the one in the wrong, the time when the chief superintendent had blamed her for something gone wrong at another crime scene before she was his sergeant, he had threatened to demote her because after that fiasco no DI would ever be willing to take her on but Lestrade had stepped in.

_* "After that performance today Donovan no self-respecting DI would want you within a million miles of their team as a sergeant! Do you understand that? You put people at risk!"_

"_It was an accident sir, it wasn't my fault…"_

"_I don't care if it was an accident people were still in danger because of you! And I have no choice but to - -"_

"_I'll take her." Lestrade stood in the doorway, he had been listening to the conversation for the duration and had decided enough was enough, wincing as he moved his right arm which currently occupied a sling after, as she had later found out, being stabbed by a stupid kid with a fixation on getting the drugs they had just confiscated off of him the previous week "I said I'll take her sir, I need another Sergeant and I personally think Sergeant Donovan here would be perfect" He looked to her for a seal of approval, that cheeky boyish grin tugging at the right corner of his mouth.*_

To everyone around her it was quite clear that Sergeant Sally Donovan was sincerely, completely and totally ashamed of her actions that day, only now with the consequences reverberating back onto her could she feel the awful, horrible shame of what she and Anderson had done.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: Well what're you thinking so far? I'm pretty proud that it's turning out the way I hoped! Reviews anybody? ^.^**


	5. Energetic

**A/N: This is sort of pre-Reichenbach so I hope you like! ^.^**

**Mini Summary: And this is what you get when you put four men with lots of pent up energy in the gym together… Consequences boys and girls, consequences…**

**Friendship/Humour**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Energetic

"I actually feel like I could run a marathon."

Sherlock shot Anderson a disgusted look as they all changed for their session in the gym, but before he could say anything John gave him the raised eyebrow insistent 'be nice… this once… please?' look, more of an order than a request this time it seemed. Though the usual sarcastic, triumphant smile crossed his face when Lestrade, without even looking at Sherlock, simply said.

"Don't over exaggerate Anderson…"

"Thanks for the support there…" He grumbled under his breath as he took in the smiling faces of the consulting detective and doctor who were both yet to speak.

"You shouldn't exaggerate then. You might feel like you could run a marathon but you are in absolutely no shape to do so." Sherlock's sort of smug smile that he only got while insulting Anderson crossed his face

"Thanks." Anderson rolled his eyes before adding "Freak…"

John and Lestrade exchanged worried looks.

"We should be going in now, don't you think?" John suggested as he stood up from the bench, a movement mirrored almost immediately by Lestrade.

They all moved quickly into the gym, Lestrade and John exchanged worried looks when Sherlock and Anderson pelted ahead, they were going to end up in some way competing they both knew it.

Sherlock jumped straight on the treadmill not bothering to warm up starting to run at the fastest speed he could manage. Anderson did the same, starting a competition from the offset.

Lestrade and John both decided that the better idea was to warm up before they started exercising watching the other two worriedly.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: I got stuck partway through this that's why it's so short, Reviews? ^.^**


End file.
